Mi princesa hasta la eternidad
by ai uchiha
Summary: No importa si la muerte los separo, ellos estban destinados a estra juntos hasta la eternidad.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, bueno aca les y traigo otro proyecto esta vez espero que sea de su agrado solo será un pequeño prologo ustedes decidirán si lo continuo o no.

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen (T.T)

Review-habla de los personajes he historia en si.

_Review-_pensamiento de los personajes.

Todo es universo alterno

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mi princesa hasta la eternidad (prologo)

Siempre se cuenta o se oye de hablar de un amor, un amor que traspasa todo, que dura toda la eternidad, de almas gemelas se encontraron a pesar de toda de la absversidad, del odio, que ni la muerte los podía separar de una u otra forma, un amor eterno.

**El** siempre dispuesto a pasar todo tipo de problemas dificultades por encontrar a su Princesa, por la cual vivía y lo era todo, porque ella era su mundo, desde que la vio supo que seria por al persona que por la cual lucharía, y si ella era feliz sin el se apartaría, su felicidad ante todo, desaparecería de su vida pero tal vez estaba equivocado.

El orgullo, el honor los olvido cuando conoció el amor.

**Ella**, golpeada duramente por a vida, sola y abandona llorando por su cruel destino, y cuando lo conoció encontró a la persona que había sufrido igual o mas que ella, tenia un hombro donde llorar, unos brazos que siempre la abrazarían y la protegerían y en especial que la amarían.

El miedo, la soledad nunca más estaría con ella.

Y todo cambio cuando se conocieron, su mundo negro se transformo a color se convirtieron algo que nunca se imaginaron, se entregaron todo con una mirada, estaba escrito que se iba a amar para toda la iba.

Aunque los dos terminaran atravesados por la misma espada que los llevaría a la muerte

La muerte los separo pero se cuenta y se seguirá contando de aquel amor eterno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno mis queridos(as) míos(as) espero que disfruten este pequeñito prologo de lo que será la historia son las 2:00 AM y mañana tengo trabajo a si que no le puedo pedir mas a mi cerebro por favor apóyenme, si quiere que continué les prometo que será una historia muy conmovedora.

Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno continuando con lo pedido de los pocos reviews pero al menos son algo, sugoiiii!!!

Review-dialogo de los personajes

_Review_-pensamientos de los personajes

**Review**- énfasis de algo o solamente están gritando

Todo es alterno al manga Naruto, lamentablemente ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_No sabías la locura en la que yo había caído de haberte perdido, varios amigos, familiares, conocidos, etc. me dijeron que te olvidaran, pero ellos no comprendían mi amor por ti, era incapaz de sacarte de mi mente ni por un segundo, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, todo de ti, espera mi amor que ya pronto estaré a tu lado._

Fue lo último que pensó el moreno antes de tomar aquella decisión fatal..

¿Pero como comenzó todo esto?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

15 años antes de toda esta tragedia cuando nuestro protagonistas, la primera vez que se vieron, la primera vez que se conocieron, y ahí comenzó el principio del el fin.

Durante la época de las crueles batallas que se le libraban en todo el Japón por poder, ambición, etc. Lejos de todo eso en un lugar muy remoto y alejado donde ni siquiera la palabra guerra era un tema de temor.

Uno de los majestosos palacios de aquellas tierras, donde todo era felicidad la familia de que albergaba dicha casa era la familia Haruno (N/L: disculpen a falta de originalidad), cuyo señor feudal era un hombre amable, generoso, siempre al margen de todo los problemas y darle una solución, y uno de los temas que mas lo tenia preocupado era el tema de la guerra.

Quería cuidar a su aldea, a sus súbditos, a sus sirvientes y mas importe a su adorada hija, su única familia, después de que su querida esposa fallecería de una enfermedad, quería proteger a su Sakura, a su Princesita.

En una de las bellas habitaciones del palacio cuyas eran de un verde oscuro con bellas puertas corredizas de hermosos grabados de un jardín llenos de árboles de cerezo, y una de sus puertas que daba acceso aun hermoso jardín que también incluia unos árboles de cerezos pero reales que recién se habría por el invierno con un hermoso lago en su interior dando una hermoso panorama del lugar donde el Señor feudal o sea el Sr. Haruno(N/A: si alguien sabe su nombre dígamelo porfa) se encontraba discutiendo la situación actual.

Consejero1: es mejor irnos y abandonar todo esto señor, comprenda-diciendo en una manera de suplica.

Sr. Haruno: **nunca!!!** No abandonare a nadie y menos a los aldeanos!!!-reprochando la actitud tan cobarde de sus consejeros.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio muy tenso que nadie se atrevía a cortar, de los pronto se oye unos pasos apresurados que venían desde el pasillo. Era uno de los sirvientes del palacio. Abrió apresuradamente las puertas de dicha habitación sorprendiendo a cada uno de los que se encontraba ahí.

El sirviente se arrodilla frente a este y agacha a cabeza: disculpe por interrumpirlo pero llegaron unos forasteros en graves condiciones, dicen que vienen de una batalla.

Consejero2 : **pues que se vayan!!! No los…**

Sr. Haruno: que se queden y manda a que los ayuden.

Sirviente que seguía en la misma posición: también mi señor informaron que son ninjas.

Sr. Haruno: no importa dile que pueden quedarse, manda a los sirvientes a ver el estado de cada uno de ellos y yo mismo iré a verlos.

Sirviente: hai, mi señor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otra de los numerosas habitaciones donde nuestros ninjas se encontraban siendo atendidos por las numerosa heridas que tenían cuando de pronto se abrieron las puertas dando paso el Señor de ese castillo, siendo acompañado por sus sirvientes y en especial por una pequeña personita de cabellos rosas que veía muy tímida aquella situación.

Sr. Haruno: espero que les podamos ser de gran ayuda.

Xx: no tenemos como pagarle nuestra gratitud por su inmensa ayuda.

Sr. Haruno: No es nada, pero me gustaría saber el nombre de aquellos que acabo de salvar.

Xx: Usted disculpara me llamo Fugata Uchiha (N/A: es ese el nombre del papa de Sasuke no?, sino es corríjanme)

Sr.Uchiha: y el mi pequeño hijo Sasuke- cuyo mencionado estaba escondido detrás de el.

Sr.Haruno: usted también tiene un hijo pequeño, pues aquí esta mi pequeña Sakura-que también se encontraba escondida detrás de su padre.

Pero ajeno a todo esta eren aquellos dos pequeños que se miraban tímidamente.

Sasuke: _que niña mas rara tiene el cabello color rosa, eso es posible? Pero no se le quita lo linda. Pero que dices es un niña, no Sasuke no pierdas la cabeza por la niña con los ojos mas bonitos que hayas visto_(amy: pobre Sasuke se delata el mismo jaja).

Mientras que en la cabeza da la pelirosa pasaba otra cosa un tanto similar.

Sakura: _pero que niño mas mono kya!!, no Sakura mantén tu compostura eres una princesa seguro es un maleducado, aunque no se le quita lo lindo, un momento me esta mirando_!?!-se dio cuenta que el pequeño Uchiha la miraba fijamente lo cual hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

Bueno espero que disfruten este mini Cáp., manden su review no sean malos estoy agotada del el trabajo y hasta ahora no me pagan.

Muchas gracias por su comprensión

atte.

Amy lee-chan


End file.
